De l’utilité de la fondue au chocolat…
by MiMi-drarry
Summary: SLASH . HPDM . OS . Romance . PWP . Comment Harry et Draco se dévoilent au bal de la StValentin et comment la fondue au chocolat peut être drôlement utile…


**De l'utilité de la fondue au chocolat…**

**Auteurs :** Maudeness et Lily

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling et nous la saluons bien bas d'avoir créé Harry et Draco pour qu'on puisse s'amuser avec eux. Harry et Draco sont deux hommes en passant... et qui s'aiment en plus! Compris tout le monde? Si cela vous gêne... bye bye!!!

**Genre : **Romance, Guimauve, St-Valentin, PWP

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco

**Rating :** M (comme Miam!)

**Résumé :** Comment Harry et Draco se dévoilent au bal de la Saint-Valentin et comment la fondue au chocolat peut être drôlement utile…

**Petite note de Maudeness :** À la base, ce texte a été écrit sur msn un peu sous forme de jeu de rôle, ce n'était pas du tout un texte suivi. Nous voulions juste nous amuser un peu et baver beaucoup. Nous l'avons fait le soir de la Saint-Valentin l'année dernière, après avoir mangé tout plein (trop?) de chocolat… J'avais envie de relire ce texte il y a quelques jours (c'est de saison et je suis dans un léger trip de chocolat…). Du coup, je l'ai retravaillé et j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous.

**De l'utilité de la fondue au chocolat…**

Pansy a entraîné Draco de force sur la piste de danse. Ils ont dansé pendant un bon moment sous le regard de Harry, ce que Draco n'a pas remarqué, perdu dans la foule sur la piste. Il revient s'asseoir à une table de Serpentards, Pansy sur les talons. Il croise le regard de Harry, plusieurs tables plus loin, et lui fait un petit sourire Malfoyen. Puis il tourne la tête vers Pansy qui lui parle.

Harry a suivi Draco des yeux depuis son entrée dans la salle. Il n'a rien manqué de Pansy qui se collait de façon totalement indécente à SON Draco. Il enrage! Et encore plus quand elle l'a amené sur la piste de danse. Il fulmine, il bouille. Elle était bien trop proche de lui! S'il avait pu lancer des Avada Kedavra par les yeux, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Lorsque Draco retourne s'asseoir, Pansy toujours collée à lui, ce dernier semble remarquer la présence de Harry et son sourire fait enrager le brun encore plus. Il torture maintenant de façon vraiment violente son pauvre morceau de gâteau au chocolat (un spécial Saint-Valentin avec des petits anges cachés à l'intérieur et qui virevoltent autour du morceau, un vrai délice!) qui est maintenant devenu une montagne de miettes qui commencent à s'éparpiller sur la table. Il va sans dire que les petits anges sont totalement morts, inertes et décapités...

Ron se tourne vers, lui l'air inquiet.

- Ça va 'Ry? T'as l'air bizarre.

Aucune réponse ne sort de la bouche de Harry à part un incompréhensible grognement. Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté la table des Serpentards.

Pansy est en train de raconter à Draco une anecdote inintéressante qui a quelque chose à voir avec des robes de bal. Draco fait semblant de l'écouter, lui sourit pour avoir l'air plus crédible et hoche la tête une fois de temps en temps. Il laisse encore son regard errer vers Harry. Pendant que Pansy détourne les yeux pour parler à Millicent, Draco envoie un léger baiser du bout des doigts à Harry.

Du côté de la table des Gryffondors, Ron continue de parler sans vraiment se préoccuper de l'état de son ami.

- Tu penses que je devrais demander à Hermione pour danser?

En voyant Draco lui envoyer un baiser, Harry sourit bêtement. Mais rapidement, il repense à Draco collé à Pansy sur la piste de danse.

- Salaud!

Il n'a bien sûr rien écouté de ce que Ron lui disait. Le principal intéressé sursaute et fixe Harry, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait!?

Il croit comprendre quelque chose à la situation et devient rouge comme une tomate. Il parle d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse de Harry.

- Tu veux danser avec Hermione?!

Sur ces mots, Harry revient sur terre, enfin, à la table des Gryffondors.

- Hein? Quoi? Danser avec Mione? Pourquoi? C'est toi qui veux danser avec elle, voyons!

Ron le dévisage, incrédule, il croyait avoir compris quelque chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être finalement.

- Pourquoi tu me traites de salaud!?

Harry est carrément perdu.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles? Je ne t'ai pas traité de salaud!

Ron commence à s'énerver, Harry est vraiment absent et il se sent offusqué du peu d'attention qu'il lui porte. Il est son meilleur ami quand même!

- Tu viens de dire "salaud"! Qu'est-ce que t'as, Harry? T'as été ailleurs toute la soirée. C'est parce que Luna est venue avec Neville? J'ai toujours cru que tu avais un faible pour elle, tu sais...

- Je... non... je... Quoi? Luna? Tu rigoles?

Harry le regarde comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide du monde.

- Non! Qu'est-ce que t'as, si ce n'est pas Luna?

- Moi? Moi et Luna?

Harry se met à rire, du genre fou rire nerveux. Ron hausse les épaules, il est de plus en plus perdu dans le comportement de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, moi! Tu ne me dis rien !

Harry redevient sérieux et regarde partout sauf vers Ron, comme s'il était gêné. Il s'en veut de mentir à son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas Luna. C'est... ce n'est rien. Mais ce n'est pas Luna.

Au lieu de satisfaire Ron, la réponse de Harry ne fait que l'intriguer encore plus.

- C'est qui, alors!?

Le visage de Harry se ferme et il commence à s'énerver. Il pique sa fourchette dans les miettes de gâteaux et on pourrait presque entendre un ange laisser échapper une faible plainte de douleur.

- Rien je te dis!

Ron soupire bruyamment et se détourne, l'air bougon.

- Ok, ok! J'invite Hermione à danser ou pas!?

Harry a déjà reporté son regard à la table des Serpentard et imagine de nouvelles manières de torturer Pansy. Il répond à Ron sans le regarder, d'une voix absente.

- Oui, oui. Elle n'attend que ça depuis le début de la soirée.

Pansy est toujours collée à Draco. Elle lui tient le bras, sa main est sur sa cuisse et sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. Par contre, elle ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, car elle est en discussion avec Millicent. Pendant ce temps, Draco écrit sur une serviette de papier. Il écrit "J'aime quand tu rougis" en sachant très bien que Harry rougirait en la recevant et/ou l'ouvrant. Il la plie en forme d'oiseau et souffle dessus; elle vole jusqu'à Harry.

Harry fixe l'oiseau qui se dirige vers lui. Lorsqu'il arrive devant lui, il le prend et l'écrase sur la table en envoyant un regard qui tue à Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne peut plus résister et déplie la serviette. Évidement, il rougit et fait un léger sourire à Draco, mais il a l'air encore très fâché.

Draco lui envoie un clin d'oeil, puis il retourne à Pansy qui a cessé de parler à Millicent. Elle se colle encore plus à lui et lui murmure des trucs à l'oreille. Draco fixe la table, mais sourit légèrement. Elle va même jusqu'à oser l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui agace franchement Draco, mais il ne fait rien pour la repousser.

Harry serre les mâchoires et respire à fond pour tenter de se calmer. Ses mains serrent le bord de la table; ses jointures sont blanches tellement il serre fort. Ses yeux lancent des bombes atomiques sur Pansy. Il n'en revient pas que Draco la laisse faire tout ça, sous ses yeux en plus!

Draco commence à être dangereusement mal à l'aise. Il s'emmerde. Il lève les yeux vers Harry et voit qu'il est bouillant de jalousie. C'est maintenant lui qui reçoit les bombes atomiques. Il hésite entre l'amusement et le malaise. Il lui fait un demi-sourire Malfoyen et bouge sur son siège, s'éloignant subtilement de Pansy. Mais elle ne comprend pas le message et ne le quitte pas d'un centimètre.

Harry est satisfait de voir Draco s'éloigner de Pansy, mais retrouve toute sa rage quand elle le suit sur le banc. Lentement, Harry se lève avec une expression à la limite entre la fureur et le sadisme. Il veut aller exploser Pansy en milles petits morceaux qui vont s'éparpiller partout dans le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Draco dit un truc à Pansy et se lève lui aussi. Sans attendre de réaction de la part de Pansy, il se faufile entre les tables, se dirigeant vers Harry qui se fige en le voyant se diriger vers lui, comme si c'était un rêve. Le blond arrive devant lui, il le fixe un moment sans bouger, lui sourit à la Malfoy et lui tend sa main ouverte. Harry est toujours figé devant Draco. Il le regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, sa main toujours tendue.

- Tu ne veux pas danser?

Harry est stupéfait; il lui faut quelques secondes pour analyser les gestes et les paroles de Draco.

- Ici? Devant tout le monde?

Malgré tout, il prend la main de Draco. Celui-ci referme ses doigts sur ceux de Harry. Il soulève sa main jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrasse, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Devant ce spectacle, Ron est devenu livide. Il se lève et fixe le couple inconcevable pour lui.

- Harry... qu'est-ce-ce-que-ce-qui se pa-passe?

Harry est trop surpris de l'initiative de Draco pour réagir aux paroles de Ron, il fixe Draco sans bouger. Tout d'un coup, il se tourne vers Ron et lui fait un grand sourire.

- Je vais danser avec mon petit ami.

Le visage de Ron blêmit encore. Il le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds, la mâchoire à terre.

Sans se préoccuper de Ron, Draco entraîne Harry sur la piste de danse. Bien entendu, une musique douce se met à jouer. Il le prend par la taille et l'attire à lui, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Harry se laisse faire, encore trop sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Draco lui sourit, amusé. Il caresse son dos et en remonte une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il caresse tendrement. Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves se sont arrêtés de danser et les regardent en murmurant. Les murmures s'étendent dans toute la Grande Salle et tous on les yeux rivés sur l'étonnant couple. Harry se remet tranquillement des événements qui viennent d'arriver.

- Nous... nous sommes en train de danser... ensemble... dans la Grande Salle... devant tout le monde. Tu le sais ça?

Draco sourit et resserre son étreinte autour de son amoureux, sans se préoccuper des curieux qui les observent.

- Je sais... Je n'ai pas pu résister à ton allure dans cet habit...

Il cesse de caresser les cheveux de Harry pour venir déposer sa main sur son torse et chasser une poussière imaginaire sur le pan de sa longue veste noire luxueuse, juste pour le toucher un peu plus. Harry est complètement sous le charme et se détend peu à peu. Il passe ses bras sur les épaules de Draco pour se coller plus à lui.

- Et tout le monde nous regarde, tu le sais ça? Hein, mon habit?

- Tu es... magnifique, ce soir...

- Merci pour les vêtements, alors.

Draco sourit, il serre Harry contre lui et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Mais Harry est trop surpris pour répondre au baiser et se fige. Est-ce que Draco est vraiment en train de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde ou c'est encore un rêve ? Voyant que Harry s'est à nouveau figé, Draco recule légèrement la tête, soudainement peu sûr de lui.

- Ça ne te plaît pas?

Harry rougit un peu. Si ça lui plait ? Est-ce qu'il se croirait dans un rêve si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Il rapproche Draco de lui, comme pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

- Oui! Bien sûr que ça me plait! Je suis juste surpris et un peu gêné. Je crois que Pansy veut me tuer ou c'est peut-être toi qui vas y passer. En tout cas, elle s'en vient vers nous.

Il serre un peu plus Draco contre lui, comme pour se protéger, mais surtout pour protéger SON Draco de cette allumeuse. Draco ferme les yeux, bien décidé à ignorer Pansy, et embrasse Harry. Il descend ses mains sur ses fesses et le serre plus fort. Harry gémit dans la bouche de Draco. Il se demande un instant si ce baiser est encore meilleur que les autres parce que c'est le premier qu'ils échangent en public, sans se cacher du regard des autres.

On entend Pansy hurler puis partir en courant et en pleurant. Les portes de la Grande Salle claquent et le silence revient dans la salle à peine troublé par la musique.

Sans vraiment cesser de l'embrasser, Draco murmure contre les lèvres de Harry. Ses mains sur les fesses de celui-ci, les caressent doucement tout en le serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime...

Harry recule un peu la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il a un grand sourire un peu niais ou très heureux, tout dépendant du point de vue.

- Pour vrai? Moi aussi, Draco, je t'aime.

Pour la première fois ce soir, c'est Harry qui se jette sur les lèvres de Draco. Une autre question fait son chemin dans sa tête. Ce baiser, il est encore meilleur que tous les autres tout juste parce que Draco vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime ou parce qu'en plus il l'a fait en public? Draco répond au baiser, inconscient de la discussion très profonde qui se passe dans la tête de son amoureux. Il recule ensuite un peu la tête, lui offre un demi-sourire Malfoyen et bouge légèrement son bassin contre le sien, surveillant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre, Harry devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et jette des petits regards du coin de l'œil vers les gens autour d'eux. Bien évidement, ils sont toujours le principal centre d'attraction. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit en voyant la réaction de Harry et il bouge un peu plus son bassin en laissant échapper un très léger gémissement contre les lèvres de Harry. Le brun est toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'est pas plus, on pourrait presque croire qu'il va bientôt exploser.

- Dracoooooo... On est dans la Grande Salle…

Le vil Serpentard sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Il glisse une main sous son veston et sa chemise, l'autre reste sur sa fesse.

- Le danger m'excite...

Harry essaie de retirer la main de Draco. Il se tortille un peu, mais réalise que cela ne fait que sourire encore plus Draco, alors il cesse tout mouvement.

- Tout... tout le monde nous regarde!

Draco l'embrasse doucement tout en bougeant encore son bassin contre le sien, un peu plus fort.

- Ça ne t'excite pas?

Harry retrouve la teinte rouge vif qu'il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Nooooon!

Draco est de plus en plus amusé. Il glisse discrètement une jambe entre celles de Harry et appuie sa cuisse contre son début d'érection.

- Ah non? Vraiment ?

Harry gémit doucement et se colle encore plus à Draco, comme si tout le monde pouvait voir l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Mmmm... Non… Draco... Pas ici…

Draco lui mordille la lèvre inférieure puis l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, comme pour le tenter. Il le regarde ensuite avec un regard légèrement pervers et murmure à son oreille.

- Tu me déçois... moi je suis prêt à te prendre ici, maintenant…

Harry rougit encore plus et sa respiration s'accélère légèrement. Sa réaction fait sourire Draco encore plus.

- T'en n'as pas envie?

Harry cache sa tête dans le cou de Draco.

- Non... oui... non... oui... mais pas ici.

Draco embrasse ses cheveux et le serre plus fort.

- Où, alors?

Harry laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, pas qu'il ait vraiment cru que Draco l'aurait pris en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, mais il était assez Serpentard pour le chauffer encore plus devant les autres. Comme pour le remercier, il embrasse discrètement son cou.

- N'importe où... n'importe où, tant qu'il n'y a pas toute l'école qui nous regarde.

Draco re-capture les lèvres de Harry et l'embrasse langoureusement pendant un long moment en le serrant très fort, comme pour donner sa dernière prestation. Puis il relâche en partie Harry, il laisse un bras autour de sa taille et le guide vers la sortie. Au passage devant une table de Gryffondor, il fait léviter un immense bol de fondue au chocolat derrière eux.

La Grande Salle entière est silencieuse au moment de leur départ. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que les élèves et les professeurs sortent de leur torpeur. Chacun y va de son interprétation de la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui a un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il semblerait que le Bal de la Saint-Valentin aura été bénéfique pour certains… comme à chaque année.

Draco le guide vers un coin de corridor sombre, un étage plus bas. La fondue les suit toujours en lévitant derrière eux. Il l'entoure de ses bras, l'appuie contre le mur et l'embrasse passionnément. Lorsqu'il lui rend ses lèvres, il a un sourire en coin.

- Ici, t'en penses quoi?

Harry qui se remet difficilement des émotions vécues en si peu de temps regarde autour d'eux et son visage se décompose peu à peu. Il boude légèrement et semble déçu.

- Il fait froid, c'est humide et dur.

Draco l'embrasse et caresse son érection d'une main à travers son pantalon ce qui fait gémir Harry.

- Je peux te réchauffer...

- Mmmmmm... Draco... non... je... pas ici... pas contre un mur... pas pour la Saint-Valentin.

Il rougit à cette marque flagrante de romantisme. Autant les mots et la réaction de Harry font sourire Draco qui reprend ses lèvres encore une fois. Il quitte ensuite ses lèvres pour remonter vers son oreille qu'il taquine du bout de la langue.

- Le mur n'est pas assez bien pour la Saint-Valentin?

- Le mur est juste assez bien pour un câlin entre deux cours.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus pour sa dernière phrase. Draco ne retient pas un petit rire et mordille l'oreille de Harry en l'écrasant un peu plus contre le mur.

- Guide-moi où c'est bien pour la Saint-Valentin...

Harry repousse Draco, lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis prend sa main et l'entraîne avec lui. Ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre de Draco et avant de dire le mot de passe (« J'aime les fesses de Harry ») en rougissant, il embrasse Draco une autre fois. En entrant dans la chambre, d'un mouvement de la main, il tamise la lumière et fait apparaître des chandelles qui flottent un peu partout dans la pièce. Draco sourit face au changement de décor apporté par Harry. Il fait léviter la fondue jusqu'à sa table de chevet.

- Parfois, je me demande si je ne sors pas avec une fille...

Il se rapproche de lui en souriant et l'embrasse, mais Harry le repousse et semble boudeur.

- Tu veux que je demande à Pansy de prendre ma place?

Draco ne peut réprimer un air dégoûté et serre Harry contre lui.

- Ewwww, non! Je t'aime avec ton p'tit côté féminin...

Harry bougonne et marmonne, l'air encore plus boudeur ce qui fait sourire Draco.

- Et ton p'tit air bougon...

Harry croise les bras et boude en regardant Draco, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne veux pas d'un coin de corridor pour la Saint-Valentin, mais tu veux bouder?

Harry baisse la tête et fait un petit sourire en coin; il tourne le dos à Draco comme s'il boudait encore plus. Draco se colle derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il appuie son érection contre ses fesses pour lui faire sentir son désir. Il l'embrasse sur la nuque et gémit à son oreille. Harry essaie de rester impassible, mais laisse échapper un très léger gémissement à peine perceptible.

Draco gémit plus fort à son oreille, exagérant outrageusement. Il se colle un peu plus et caresse son ventre sous sa chemise. Harry ferme les yeux très forts et serre les lèvres pour ne pas réagir. Draco l'embrasse derrière l'oreille et descend une main jusqu'à son érection, qu'il caresse très doucement à travers son pantalon. Il embrasse ses cheveux, sa nuque et son cou sans cesser de gémir. Son manège fait trembler Harry tellement il se retient. Draco se serre encore plus contre Harry et murmure tout près de son oreille.

- Harrrryyyyyy... Mmmm...

Il caresse son érection, toujours à travers son pantalon, et fait bien sentir la sienne contre ses fesses. Il gémit toujours dans son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi…

Harry n'en peut plus, il se retourne et saute pratiquement sur Draco. Il enlace ses jambes autour de sa taille, entoure son cou de ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément. Draco perd presque l'équilibre, mais réussit à se rattraper à temps. Il répond au baiser de Harry avec la même passion, gémissant dans sa bouche. Il recule vers le lit sans trop savoir où il va. Ses jambes le rencontrent finalement. Il plie les genoux et tombe sur le lit, Harry sur lui.

Harry brise le baiser et tend la main vers le plat de fondue. Il prend une fraise, la trempe dans le chocolat et la présente devant la bouche de Draco. Il ouvre la bouche, recueillant le chocolat qui dégouline. Il relève la tête et mord la fraise, en prenant la moitié. Harry mange l'autre partie de la fraise puis prend un quartier d'orange, le trempe dans le chocolat et le mange, du chocolat lui reste sur les lèvres.

Draco l'attire à lui; il passe sa langue sur le menton de Harry et sur ses lèvres pour prendre le chocolat, et l'embrasse passionnément. Harry répond ardemment au baiser tout en tendant encore la main vers le plat de fondue. Il ne regarde pas vraiment ce qu'il fait; prend un morceau de cantaloup, le trempe dans le chocolat et s'en met plein les doigts. Il se détache des lèvres de Draco pour lui offrir le cantaloup. Draco le prend, mais retient la main de Harry. Il prend un de ses doigts dans sa bouche avec lenteur, presque sensuellement, et gémit doucement.

Harry gémit et embrasse le cou de son amoureux, laissant de légères traces de chocolat sur sa peau. Draco lèche tous les doigts de Harry de la même façon. Il tend à son tour la main vers la fondue, saisit un morceau de pomme relativement large, le trempe dans le chocolat et en mets la moitié entre ses lèvres. Il relève la tête de Harry et glisse l'autre partie du fruit dans sa bouche, embrassant ses lèvres du même coup. Harry gémit en suçant le chocolat sur la pomme. Il continue de sucer le morceau de pomme même après avoir enlever tout le chocolat. Puis croque la moitié du morceau et le mange pour pouvoir embrasser Draco sans obstacle.

Draco mange son morceau et embrasse Harry. Il passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre lui. Il relève son bassin contre le sien. En réponse au mouvement de Draco, Harry frotte son bassin contre le sien tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Le blond gémit dans la bouche de Harry. En glissant ses mains dans son dos, il lui retire son veston. Harry tortille ses épaules pour aider Draco à lui retirer son veston, il ne quitte pas ses lèvres, qui goûtent délicieusement le chocolat. Draco caresse le dos de Harry sous sa chemise. Il quitte ses lèvres pour loger sa tête dans son cou, qu'il embrasse doucement. Il bouge son bassin contre celui de Harry.

Harry essaie de défaire les vêtements de Draco, mais son long veston lui cause problème. Le noeud papillon est encore pire. Il grogne, frustré de ne pas avoir accès à la peau si douce de son amoureux. Draco rit doucement dans son cou. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Harry et les guident. Il réussit à défaire le noeud papillon et l'aide à lui retirer son veston. Il recule sa tête et retrouve ses lèvres. Harry essaie maintenant de détacher la chemise de Draco, mes les boutons résistent. D'un mouvement de la main, il la fait disparaître et sourit en commençant à caresser le torse tant désiré. Draco lui rend son sourire, de façon un peu moqueuse.

- Tu triches...

- Et c'est mal?

- Non, du tout...

Il retire le noeud papillon de Harry et s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise. Harry le regarde faire avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

D'un mouvement de la main, c'est au tour de Draco de faire disparaître celle de Harry.

- Je crois que ça va aller.

Il l'embrasse et Harry éclate de rire avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- Mmmm... Pas assez de chocolat.

Il trempe son doigt dans le chocolat et le passe sur les lèvres de Draco qui suce le doigt de Harry en gémissant.

- Mmmmm... J'aime le chocolat...

Harry retire son doigt qu'il remplace par sa bouche.

- Mmmm... J'aime le goût du chocolat sur toi.

Draco pousse un gémissement, il parle entre deux baisers tout en caressant son torse tendrement.

- J'aime... toi...

Harry recommence à bouger son bassin sur celui de Draco.

- Mmmm... Même sans le goût du chocolat... Je t'aime... mais c'est encore mieux avec le chocolat.

Draco bouge son bassin à l'unisson avec Harry. Il trempe sa main dans le chocolat et la glisse dans le cou de Harry, puis sur son torse. Il lève la tête et lèche sa peau en gémissant doucement. Harry retient sa respiration, puis fait comme Draco et lui lèche le cou. Du chocolat tombe un peu partout sur les draps et dans les cheveux de Draco qui continue à lécher le torse, puis le cou de Harry. Il mordille légèrement la peau sur son chemin et embrasse son oreille.

Harry gémit encore, il caresse le torse de Draco en laissant des traces de chocolat, puis atteint son pantalon et commence à défaire la ceinture. Draco descend lui aussi ses mains vers la ceinture de Harry. Il embrasse toujours son cou et suce longuement sa peau. Il lui retire sa ceinture et commence à détacher ses pantalons. Harry qui, encore et toujours, a de la difficulté avec les vêtements grogne et fait disparaître le pantalon de Draco ainsi que ses boxers.

- Tu triches un peu trop!

Il plonge sa main à l'intérieur des pantalons défaits et des boxers de Harry. Celui-ci retient sa respiration, puis émet un long gémissement.

- Et alors ? On s'en fiche!

Il dépose sa main sur l'érection de Draco et entame un mouvement de va et vient très lent. Draco pousse un gémissement, puis triche aussi et fait disparaître les pantalons et les boxers de Harry. Il pose sa main sur l'érection de Harry et la caresse doucement, l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Harry pousse son bassin vers la main de Draco, pour qu'il le touche plus.

- Tu triches aussi…

Draco lui fait un sourire malfoyen.

- Chacun son tour...

Il entame un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Harry, très lent et surtout très doux. Ses doigts se contentent encore de le frôler. Harry gémit et tente de se rapprocher de Draco pour qu'il le touche plus.

- Tu triches encore.

- Tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard...

Il augmente légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur son érection.

- Mmmm... Tu oublies que je suis au-dessus.

Il mordille son oreille. Draco caresse de façon plus raisonnable son érection et lui sourit.

- C'est une menace?

Harry gémit et continue de caresser le sexe de Draco.

- Tu le prends comme tu veux, petit dragon…

Draco retrouve ses lèvres et caresse sa jambe de sa main libre. Harry gémit dans la bouche de Draco et de sa main libre, il prend d'autre chocolat pour l'étendre sur le torse pâle du blond et le lécher. Draco accélère son mouvement sur le sexe de Harry. Il prend du chocolat lui aussi et en recouvre ses épaules, qu'il tente d'atteindre de sa langue. Mais Harry reste hors de l'atteinte de Draco et ralenti son mouvement sur son sexe ce lui le fait gémir de protestation. Il lâche l'érection de Harry et glisse ses mains sur son visage, qu'il tente d'attirer vers le sien. Harry se laisse embrasser avec plaisir.

- Mmmm... Pourquoi arrêtes-tu?

Il redescend sa main vers l'érection de Harry, qu'il reprend en charge.

- Ne ralentis pas...

- Mmmm... Tout ce que tu veux.

Il recommence à caresser Draco plus rapidement. Celui-ci gémit dans sa bouche et accélère lui aussi son mouvement sur l'érection de Harry qui déplace sa bouche dans le cou de Draco qui a un bon goût de chocolat.

- Draco... je vais bientôt...

Il l'embrasse dans le cou et partout où il peut le toucher de ses lèvres. Draco se sent lui aussi très près de la jouissance, il accélère le mouvement sur le sexe de Harry en gémissant à son oreille et bouge son bassin dans sa main.

Harry bouge de plus en plus vite et fini par jouir dans la main de Draco en mordant, pas trop fort quand même, l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier le suit dans la jouissance, quelques instants plus tard, en criant le nom de Harry. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, qu'il caresse du bout des lèvres. Harry embrasse son cou et son épaule, il espère ne pas lui avoir trop fait mal. Draco frissonne quand Harry embrasse sa morsure, à la fois de plaisir et d'une faible douleur.

- Je t'aime.

Harry relève la tête, l'air très sérieux, et l'embrasse passionnément. Draco répond au baiser et le serre contre lui.

- Tu réalises qu'on est rendu public?

- Mmmm... Non, pas vraiment.

Sa réponse fait sourire Draco.

- Moi non plus...

Harry éclate de rire et serre Draco un peu plus fort conte lui.

- On va pouvoir se faire des câlins sous la table durant les cours.

Cette nouvelle opportunité fait naître un grand sourire sur le visage de Draco.

- Je sens que le cours de Potions sera encore plus intéressant...

- Mmmoui... et ça va rendre Snape vert.

Il éclate d'un rire presque sadique et vengeur. Draco rit légèrement et lèche l'épaule de Harry, où il avait étendu du chocolat sans jamais le récupérer. Harry gémit et recommence à bouger son bassin sur celui de Draco, il chuchote tout près de son oreille.

- Tu... tu avais parlé de me prendre dans la Grande Salle... C'est encore au menu? Même si on n'est plus dans la Grande Salle?

Il termine ses paroles en l'embrassant tout doucement juste derrière l'oreille et Draco gémit à son tour.

- C'est au menu quand tu veux...

Il bouge aussi son bassin contre celui de Harry qui revient sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse.

- Alors, je veux maintenant…

Draco le regarde avec un sourire malfoyen.

- Dans la Grande Salle?

Le Gryffondor ne peut retenir un petit rire avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Oublie la Grande Salle.

- Dommage...

Draco le pousse de sur lui et se redresse, son sourire malfoyen ne le quitte pas une seule seconde. Il le couche sur le dos et monte sur lui, puis retrouve ses lèvres. Entre deux baisers, Harry réussi à parler, l'air un peu étonné.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi exhibitionniste.

- Y'a des tas de trucs que tu ne sais pas...

Il frotte son bassin contre le sien et embrasse son cou, ce qui fait gémit Harry.

- Comme?

- Tu les apprendras en temps et lieu, petit lion...

Harry entoure les hanches de Draco avec ses jambes pour mieux sentir le contact de leurs érections.

- Mmmm... Tu me fais languir…

Draco remonte ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis sa joue et finalement retrouve sa bouche qu'il embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- J'adore te faire languir...

- Mmmmm... Pas trop quand même…

Il embrasse son torse et descend une main sur ses fesses. Il entre lentement un doigt en lui. Harry caresse les cheveux de Draco et se mort la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Draco mordille la peau de son torse puis bouge son doigt en lui et descend son autre main vers son érection. Il entame un lent mouvement de va et vient ce qui fait gémir le brun de plus en plus fort. Il bouge son bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de Draco.

- Plus, Draco, plus...

Répondant à ses suppliques, il entre un second doigt en lui et accélère son mouvement sur le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci se crispe un peu, mais se détend peu à peu et continue de gémir et de bouger son bassin. Draco caresse le torse de Harry de sa langue, s'amusant à tracer des cercles de salive sur sa peau chocolatée. Pressé de s'unir à son amant, il entre un troisième doigt en Harry qui caresse le dos de Draco, il s'habitue peu a peu à la présence de ses doigts en lui.

- Mmmmm... Draco... vient...

Le blond remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse passionnément. Il retire ses doigts et appuie le bout de son érection à l'entrée de Harry mais s'arrête là, pour le faire languir encore une fois. Il caresse toujours son érection, mais ralentit un peu le mouvement. Impatient, Harry bouge son bassin pour tenter de faire bouger Draco. Il gémit plus fort dans sa bouche, il grogne presque. Cela fait sourire son amoureux contre ses lèvres. Draco voudrait le faire languir encore mais lui-même n'y arrive plus et il commence à entrer doucement en lui. Harry l'enlace pour le sentir plus près de lui, pour que leurs corps soient en fusion totale. Son cri se perd dans la bouche de Draco qui gémit en réponse.

Lorsque Draco est complètement entré en lui, il reste immobile un moment, le temps de s'habituer à la présence du blond en lui. Il commence à bouger son bassin pour inciter Draco à faire la même chose, ce qu'il fait en poussant un long gémissement. Puis, il lâche les lèvres de Harry pour reprendre son souffle et embrasser son torse amoureusement. Harry tend le cou vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier les douces sensations que Draco fait naître en lui. Il caresse les cheveux de Draco d'une main et son dos de l'autre, le griffant légèrement par moment. Le blond accélère peu à peu son mouvement en Harry et caresse son érection au même rythme. Il frissonne sous le toucher des doigts du brun dans son dos. Harry continue de bouger son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de Draco. Il le retient avec ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pousse à toujours aller plus loin. Chaque poussée de rein en lui frappe sa prostate, ce qui le fait crier de plaisir. Draco retrouve ses lèvres, qu'il embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois et Harry répond du mieux qu'il peut au baiser qui est entrecoupé de nombreux gémissements. À l'approche de l'orgasme, Draco accélère de plus en plus son mouvement à la fois en lui et sur son érection.

- Harrrryyyyyyyyy...

Il pose ses mains sur le matelas pour se donner un appui et ne pas écraser Harry. Ce dernier est, lui aussi, très près de jouir; il gémit sans cesse le nom de Draco. Ses bras le retiennent contre lui, le plus près possible. Dans un long cri rauque, Harry jouit entre leur corps. À bout de souffle, il embrasse Draco avec tout son amour. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco jouit aussi dans un long râle. Il garde appui sur ses bras qui tremblent et répond au baiser, la respiration haletante. Harry le serre fort contre lui tout en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il caresse encore ses cheveux doucement et embrasse son cou et ses épaules qui ont toujours un léger goût de chocolat.

Draco n'arrive plus à tenir sur ses bras, d'un mouvement, il se laisse glisser sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Harry. Il l'entraîne avec lui, ils sont maintenant face à face sur le côté. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur. Heureux, Harry le pousse pour qu'il soit sur le dos et se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Ce geste tendre fait sourire le blond et il lui caresse les cheveux puis embrasse son front.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Harry relève la tête pour pouvoir embrasser Draco du bout des lèvres.

- Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, Amour.

Il caresse le torse de Draco, traçant du bout des doigts des dessins étranges. Draco le serre contre lui en souriant. Les mouvements de Harry sont de plus en plus lents. Sa main fini par s'arrêter quelque part sur le torse de Draco. Sa respiration régulière et calme montre qu'il s'est endormi. Draco l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front.

- Je t'aime...

Il s'endort à son tour en serrant Harry un peu plus fort dans ses bras, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

C'était bien? Il y avait assez de chocolat? Trop de guimauve? Vous êtes sur le bord du coma diabétique?

J'en ai quelques autres en réserve, moins chocolatés, mais tout aussi citronnés… Ça vous intéresse?

20


End file.
